


A Scandal In Pink

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, F/M, Laundry, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When heading for the laundry room in your only clean clothes left you don't expect to meet anyone down there. And most certainly not Benedict Cumberbatch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scandal In Pink

Wednesday afternoon you gather your dirty laundry as you do every week. Once again you cuss yourself for not using the hamper right away. There are sweaters, blouses and t-shirts all around your bedroom and socks all over the floor. You sigh. Next week you’ll use the hamper.   
  
You step in front of your closet and have a look through your clean clothes. There is hardly anything left. After you get rid of your dressing gown you put on some boxer shorts with pink polka dots and a black bra with leoprint. Beggars can’t be choosers. There is a plain white t-shirt left and a pastel green jersey skirt. Not quite the right clothes for this time of the year but it’s just for your way down to the laundry room. Who cares?  
    
Your hair is still wet after showering so you put it up in a messy bun. When you take a look in the mirror you see your bra shining through the wet stains on your shirt. You should have known better. A bugged sigh leaves your lips as you take your hamper and leave your flat. This week you haven’t worked out so you take the stairs. At least some sort of exercise.   
  
When you arrive in the basement you walk through the door to the laundry room just to turn around and walk out again. You freeze irritatedly.   
What the hell was that? When you walked in the laundry room a man turned around to glance at you and he looked just like… No, it couldn’t be. This guy looked exactly like Benedict Cumberbatch. But what would Benedict Cumberbatch do in a laundry room of a plain apartment building? Right. Nothing. It was definitely your mind playing tricks on you. You shake your head to get rid of the thoughts and turn around to enter the room.   
There he is again. He looks exactly like him. What the actual fuck? Once more you turn around to leave the room when he starts talking to you.   
  
“How many times do you want to enter the room till you get your laundry done?”   
  
This has to be a bloody joke. He even talks like Benedict Cumberbatch.   
  
“I don’t know. Maybe as often as it takes my brain to stop playing tricks on me?” you turn around to find him leaning against one of the machines, his arms crossed in front of his body.   
  
“Why is that?” he cocks his hand and smiles at you. And what a smile it is.   
  
You inhale sharply and raise your eyebrows as you shake your head. “Nothing particular” you place your hamper on the table and start putting your laundry in one of the machines. You can feel his sights on you, he is examining you from top to bottom.   
  
“My name is Benedict, by the way” he holds out his hand for you to shake it.   
  
Most certainly this is a dream. You shake his hand.   
  
“I know… I mean… sorry. Nice to meet you” you blush and turn your back on him.  
  
“In case you are wondering what I am doing here… Staying with a friend for a couple of days” he laughs.  
  
“No I wasn’t. I mean… It’s fine” you should just shut up, you think, turning around to reach for the fabric softener when you bump into him. As if the feeling of bumping into him wasn’t enough you feel some fluid spill on your shirt.   
  
“So sorry” he blurts out, putting a bottle of diet coke aside.   
  
You look down your shirt to find it a mess. His sweater is just the same.   
  
“Who brings a bottle of coke to the laundry room?” you sound annoyed.   
  
“Now that you ask …” he says, pulling his sweater over his head. “It probably wasn’t the best idea.”  
  
You can’t help but gasp at how trained his torso looks. Hot damn.   
  
“You don’t mind if I put it in there?” he asks, putting his shirt in the machine you just filled.   
  
Speechlessly you shake your head and gulp.   
  
“You should put yours in there too, you know?” he says when he points at your shirt.   
  
“Oh, you wish” you answer, laughing at him but regretting it the next second.   
  
This time it’s him who blushes. “I didn’t mean it  _that_  way” he gives you an apologetic glance.   
  
“Never mind” Normally you wouldn’t do such a thing but his reaction was just too adorable. And after all, let’s not be sexist. Why would it be okay for him to run around bare-chested but not for you? You get rid of your shirt, put it in the machine and start it. When you turn around again you find him biting his lower lip.   
  
“Nice print” he gives you a cheeky smile.   
  
“Haven’t seen my panties yet” Where were these words coming from? Most certainly you aren’t yourself.   
  
“Really? It can get better than leoprint?” his voice darkens as he walks towards you.  
  
Oh no, what is happening here? You didn’t mean to flirt. But there is no way to back down now. You don’t want to seem like a chicken. Time to play it cool.  
  
“I guess you’ll have to find out yourself” you tilt your head and give him an inviting look.   
  
Obviously your answer surprises him. He arches his eyebrows as if to say “Really? That is the game you want to play?” But instead he takes a resolute step forward so your face is just inches away from his. He looks down at you.  
  
“I might take this offer” his voice gives you shivers when you feel his breath against your skin.   
  
You try to resist the urge of turning around and running to your flat. The lust rising in your crotch right now is just too much to bear. And after all you wouldn’t want Benedict Cumberbatch to see your pink boxer shorts. On the other hand making a retreat feels stupid.   
  
Before you can even think of a proper answer you feel his hands on your hips as he pulls you close. Is it an erection you feel pressing against your crotch? You gulp, still looking at him.   
  
“I don’t think this is a good idea” you try to say but your voice is gone.   
  
He lets go and steps back. “Didn’t mean to alarm you” he runs a hand through his dark curls.  
   
“Sex doesn’t alarm me” you say, shifting your weight from one foot to the other. It takes you some seconds to realise what you just said.   
  
Benedict chuckles when you shake your head to signal you didn’t plan on brining a Sherlock quote.  
  
“ How would you know?” he says with a tone of voice that suggests “How would you know if you haven’t had sex with me?”   
  
You lick your lips. He’s got you. He’s definitely got you. “Let’s find out then” you turn around to lock the room. “I don’t want anyone to see this scandal in pink” you explain as you come to face him again.   
  
He looks confused so you doff your skirt to reveal your pink boxers.   
  
Ben smiles. “It really is better than the leoprint” he chuckles, marvelling your body as he comes closer again. “And a scandal in pink describes it pretty well” he lifts you to sit on one of the machines, legs spread for him to stand in between.   
  
“It’s laundry day” you try to excuse yourself. The feeling of his strong hands at your hips makes you shiver.    
  
He pulls out the hair tie and loosens your bun. “I like it better when women wear their hair down” he says, pulling you closer to his crotch. You feel him harden between your thighs as he starts kissing your neck. His hands are sliding down between your legs, caressing your inner thighs. This man definitely knows how to devour a women.   
  
You lean in to kiss his neck, placing kisses down his collarbone and stroking his muscular body with your hands. You run your nails down his back when he places a hand at your crotch and starts massaging you through the fabric. You can feel how aroused he is when you unzip his jeans with one hand. His hard cock is already pressing against the fabric of his tight boxers.  
  
Suddenly you feel him sliding a finger into you. It’s rough, it’s quick and it makes you whimper. Once inside he starts thrusting his finger into your wet pussy. It doesn’t take a lot of effort for him to bring you close to the edge by just sliding another finger into you. You moan into his neck and start biting him softly when you free his cock from his pants. You can’t see it yet you start stroking his length fiercely.  Benedict groans the faster you slide your hands up and down his silky shaft.   
  
Roughly he pulls down your pants and kneels down in front of you, pressing your legs apart for him to slide in between. You tilt your head when his tongue makes first contact with your clit. It feels like a firework of pleasure when he starts licking. Not only he’s caressing your sex with his tongue, he’s also sliding two of his fingers inside of you again. You don’t think you can take it for much longer. The tip of his tongue is always hitting the right spot, making you arch your back and pushing forward for more. He starts sucking your clit and makes you scream out in pleasure. You feel how every muscle in your body strains as you come close to climax.   
  
But Benedict doesn’t want you to finish. Not like this. He comes to his feet again, burying one of his large hands in your neck, grabbing your hair to pull your head back. With the other one he brings you right to the edge of the machine, your legs wide open for him. He locks eyes with you as if he knows what will happen next. With a forceful thrust he enters and presses his full length inside of you. It doesn’t take more for you to climax. You burry your nails in his muscular back when you scream out in ecstasy. Still fixing your eyes Ben enjoys every second of your orgasm, feeling your walls clenching his shaft and watching your breasts heaving to the speed of your breath.   
  
Waiting for you to calm down again he starts sucking your neck again. You feel his tongue and breath against your skin, his hard cock still inside you and his hands fumbling with your bra.   
  
“Front closure” you whisper when you finally catch a breath again.   
  
Ben pulls away to give it a testing look. “You naughty girl” he smirks before opening it with a flick of his fingers.   
  
One hand is playing with your breasts while the other one holds you tight as he starts pounding into you. He’s twisting your nipples carefully, stroking the soft skin between your breasts and squeezing them every once in a while. You take his hand and bring it to your mouth where you start sucking his fingers. Ben groans slightly as you take two of his fingers deep in your mouth, caressing them with your tongue and sliding them in and out between your lips.   
  
His thrusts get deeper and harder. It’s not what you want right now. You want him to speed up. So you clench him with your legs, making it hard for him to pull out all the way. He gives you a devilish grin.   
  
“So that’s what you want?” he grabs your ass and pulls you forward so you lie on your back facing the ceiling of the laundry room. “You shall have it then.”    
  
Hands to your hips he starts fucking you faster and faster. The sound of his balls clapping against your crotch fills the room and muffled groans escape his lips as he thrusts into you again and again. You damp your finger before bringing it down to rub your clit. You can’t see him but Ben’s moans tell you he is definitely enjoying the view of you lying in front of him, rubbing your clit as your breasts bounce to the rhythm of him pounding into you.   
You’re close to the edge again when you hear his groans get more strained.   
  
“Fuck me harder” you prod him once you feel his grip getting firmer.   
  
Ben pulls out all the way to slam his cock – now shiny from your juice - back into you again.   
  
“Harder” you moan, feeling your climax closer than before.   
  
Ben groans loudly when he grabs your ass and brings your legs over his shoulders to enter you deeper. You catch for breath when he starts thrusting his length into you again. You feel his hands grabbing your ass so hard it nearly hurts. He is just about to cum and so are you. He pushes into you two more times before both of you collapse. You feel your walls clench his cock as he spills into you, both groaning and tilting your heads.  
  
You’re still shaking in ecstasy  when he pulls out and helps you to your feet.  
  
“You’re pretty dirty for a laundry girl” he smirks, stroking a strand of hair behind your ear.   
  
Still out of breath you smile at him and say “I told you sex doesn’t alarm me.”


End file.
